Out of this Universe
by Morning Misty
Summary: Frank is gone to a science lecture and Joe stays at home. To keep himself entertained he goes to the park to play basketball. While there the young boy is kidnapped and taken to a spaceship bound for another galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story. I hope you like it. This does not have anything to do with Binding Ties A**

Chapter 1:

Mel Cooper looked at the two creatures before her. Anger was all the female could feel. The two had done nothing but fight.

"Now what happened?"

"He..." the first began.

"No! I don't want to hear it." she growled. "Here is what is going to happen. The two of you will be in the cooler for the rest of this trip."

"But..."

The woman turned away, "No I don't want to hear it. Earth is the last place we need to stop at. You two might cause us more problems than we can handle right now. We will not be here long already we have sent down our best trackers. Report to Je, he will assign you your cooler. Go."

Meanwhile...

Joe walked down the steps of his home and to the door. He was carrying a basketball . From the space between the stairs he called out to his mother "Hey mom I'm going to the basketball court in the park."

Laura Hardy looked up from her place on the couch. She smiled. "Bored since Frank isn't home?"

The boy nodded and answered, "Frank really likes the science lectures not me."

She laughed, "Don't stay out to long. I'll be starting dinner soon."

"Alright, Mom."

Joe walked out the door and headed for the park.

Meanwhile...

The man sat watching as people passed by. No one seemed to be alone. He had orders to take a lone person not more than that. A mother and child passed him. The child could not be more than five. The child stared at him. Her eyes could see through his cloaking device. Turning back to her mother she started talking. The mother payed no attention. Humans. They were blind to what was right in front of them. Well not all, but the child soon would be. The reaction of parents, adults, and peers would soon cause her clear eyes to only see things the way everyone else saw them.

It was a weakness that other creatures used to the fullest. For example there was another of the creatures in the disguise of a jogger. It was one that lived off the energy of others. It preferred young children. In reality a lot of the worlds sicknesses could be blamed on creatures like it. Such as the flu and colds. However, children it liked to prey on most avoided such creatures with all their might. On an earlier trip to this planet he had witnessed a child fighting its older sibling to stay away from one of the drainers who was posing as a teenager. The older girl was dating the creature. He had thought it amusing at the time. That is until he found the creatures also drained people from his planet as well.

Suddenly, something caught his eyes. A teenager walking toward the basketball court. A smile appeared on his lips. He would be able to take the child as soon as his game was over. He would be tired from playing. Standing he decided to offer the boy a game to make sure he would be exhausted after he was finished.

"Hey, you want a game."

The boy looked at him with a guarded look. "Uh, yeah. Why not."

Later...

Joe was sweating. This was the hardest game he had ever played. The man he was playing was better than the younger boy would probably every be. Suddenly the man scored the game point pushing past the younger boy to make the shot. Joe smiled as he retrieved his ball.

"Thanks. That was a great game."

The man smiled, "Glad you enjoyed it." He extended his hand to the boy and Joe took it and gave it a shake.

Suddenly the man's hand tightened on the boys. Joe tried to draw back, but could not pull away. The man pulled him forward so they were a few inches apart. The man moved with lighting speed and Joe felt a sting in his arm right before the world went dark to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review Gemma72.**

Chapter 2:

Laura Hardy looked out the window and then at the clock. Joe should have been back by now. Dinner was ready and was now getting cold. Walking to the door she opened it and headed to the park to look for her son. She just hoped he had run into a friend and had lost track of time.

She walked all the way to the park and noticed no one was there. She noticed a ball. Fear caused her not to walk on over and check the ball, but she did anyway. On the ball she saw in manuscript the words Joe Hardy. Tears formed in her eyes.

Meanwhile...

Joe woke with a pounding headache. Pushing himself up he knelt on his knees looking around. The room he was in had no furniture and looked like it only had one bathroom. The boy noticed that there were other people there two. All of them were at one side of the room looking at him. Theirclothes were all white and on one wrist they wore a matching bracelet.

"Where am I?"

No one answered. Instead everyone's eyes seemed to move to a door in the room. The door opened as if they had made it happen. The person who stepped in the room looked human, but its skin was green and blue. Joe looked at the person shocked. The creatures behind him looked huge and looked like something in a horror movie.

"You come here, boy."

Joe's eyes narrowed, "No."

The man just shook his head and turned away, "Bring him. Try not to hurt him too much."

The grey creatures moved forward and Joe stood and moved back. The things suddenly moved forward faster than Joe's eyes could follow. The boy found his arms held between the two creatures with his feet dangling down. He struggled, but he did not have the same amount of strength the creatures holding him had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews Julie and Gemma 72. I am sorry you don't lik the Joe kidnapp stories. Yeah, it is over used, but I hope you'll like this chapter better.**

Chapter 3:

Joe was drug into another room full of a variety of other creatures. The man smiled as the grey things forced the boy to stand in front of him.

"You should get cleaned up." the man said handing him a set of folded clothes and pointing to a door. "Once your done the doctors will have a look at you."

Joe looked around stunned. The only way out was the door he had come from and the grey creatures now blocked that path. Taking the clothes he nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile...

The whole Hardy family was talking with the police. They had found nothing to tell them anything about the disappearance of the youngest Hardy. Frank was annoyed. Leave it to his younger brother to get kidnapped while doing something that anyone else would never have any problems with. The boy caught a movement that startled him. Three police officers standing together whispering.

It was not that they were having a private conversation, but that they kept looking around like they were afraid that someone would hear what they would say. Suddenly they turned and left. Later, Frank would wonder what caused him to follow the men.

The boy followed them. Instead of getting into cars they went on foot toward the woods. The older Hardy followed closely behind listening to what they had to say.

"I cannot believe someone left the..."

"It does not matter. Humans would not connect the pieces together. Besides it is no longer our problem. We're leaving."

One of the men sighed, "Shame, Fenton will never be able to find his son."

Suddenly Frank stepped on a twig causing the men to stop and turn around to see the boy.

"Get him, now."

Frank turned to run, but found himself cut off as one of the men suddenly appeared before him.

"Frank," a voice said. "What are you doing?"

The boy did not answer, but another of the men hissed. "He heard what we were saying."

"How much did you hear Frank?"

"Where's Joe?"

The man closed his eyes, "I don't really know. I have an idea. You should not have come. Now Fenton and Laura will lose you as well."

Frank felt a chill go down his spine. "What are...Ouch." He said as he felt a prick in his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am so sorry I have not updated in a while. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4:

Joe sat still as the creatures completed a evaluation of his health. Nothing was spoken to him and the creature that brought him there watched in silence. One of the creatures walked up to the guard and spoke quietly.

"Good, come or do I have to ask my friends to bring you?"

The boy shook his head. Standing he followed the man.

"What happened to your skin?" he asked as they walked.

The man laughed, "I was born this way human."

Joe fell quiet at the statement. The man returned Joe to the room he had woken up in. The faces he saw looked scared and confused. Much like him.

Meanwhile...

Frank had woken up in a room by himself. Standing he tried the door. Nothing. The door was locked. Sitting down he thought back to what had happened. Nothing about it told him how to escape his situation. Sighing he lay back on the bed. For now he had to wait and bide his time. Something was bound to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Frank was very bored when the door to his room slid open. One of the men appeared in the doorway.

"If you behave we'll talk and you can eat."

The boy stood and walked forward. The man turned and walked away not waiting for the boy to catch up. Following the man he frowned as he was lead through the hallway. Everything was covered in a gray metal. As they passed a window the boy looked out and then did a double take. He was staring out at the void of outer space.

"What?"

The man laughed, "Don't pass out on me. Come on and we'll discuss this rationally over some food."

Frank looked at the man, "You'll tell me everything."

"Everything you need to know."

Meanwhile...

Joe looked up as a creature brought trays of food into the room. The prisoners stood and walked over to it. Joe followed and took a tray. Looking at the pile of mush on the tray he really wasn't sure it was safe to eat. Going over to a corner he sat by himself and tried not to think about what he was about to eat. Sometimes Joe Hardy just hated his luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Frank hungrily devoured the food the man gave him. The men explained where the boy was. Frank did not believe this at first, but after about an hour of continued looking out at the cold emptiness of space he started to believe.

"Where is Joe?" the question caused the men to look at each other worriedly.

"We are not 100 percent sure, but we have ideas."

Frank picked at his food thinking, "Why take me?"

The men sighed and then both answered, "You became a problem."

"Problem?" the boy said confused.

"You heard way to much."

The boy shook his head, "I was only worried about Joe."

"It does not matter. We will take you with us as long as you behave yourself."

"Help me find Joe."

Meanwhile...

Joe looked up as a man came up to him. The boy studied the black haired man.

"How'd they get hold of you?" the man said sitting down opposite the boy.

"I played basketball with one of them. It tricked me."

"Well I was ambushed. You know what they're planning?"

The boy shook his head. If he knew what was going to happen he would try to prepare instead of letting the fear eat at him.

"We have to stick together if we want out of this." the man said. "Are you in or not?"

"I don't side with my kidnappers. I'll help."

The man nodded happy at the boy's answer. Standing he headed back to a group on the other end of the room. Joe really wanted to go home and he would do the best he could to escape these monsters that now held him captive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Laura Hardy sat on the couch crying. Her sons had vanished. First, Joe and then Frank. The mother was at a loss at what to do. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked up into her husband's face.

"I know how worried you are, but we have to trust them. We aren't giving up, but we have to have faith."

She nodded, "I know. I know."

Meanwhile...

The two men looked at Frank like he had grown another head.

"What did you say?" one said.

"I want you to help me find Joe."

"Boy do you know what you ask of us?"

Frank met the men's eyes. "Your the ones who said you had ideas."

The men looked at each other and then the one who spoke first said, "He has a point."

The other groaned, "Fine. You should know are names first though."

Frank nodded, "It would help."

"My name is Tof and his is Cart." the first speaker said pointing to each other.

Meanwhile...

Joe and a group got together to talk after another meal had been brought in. Everyone had an idea, but the man who had approached Joe seemed to be the leader.

"We could wait till we get where we're going," someone suggested.

"Then make a break for it." another person said.

"No, that gives them to much of an advantage. We ambush them when the give us food and then we take over the ship forcing the crew to take us home."

"Isn't that dangerous? I mean can't it go wrong?"

The man scoffed like your idea is any better."

Joe listened, but did not give any suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Frank looked at the men and asked, "Where do you think they are taking Joe?"

The men looked at each other and then Tof spoke, "We think they're taking the humans to the mines of the planet Aqua."

"Why?"

Cart smirked, "Because humans are tough in some ways. Your lungs can survive the gasses in the tunnels longer than the Aquarians."

Frank nodded, "So its going to be difficult to get Joe out?"

"Depends," Tof said. "If there has been a surplus of workers in they might sell the boy. However, that's rarely the case."

Meanwhile...

Joe listened as the man easily told them what the plan was.

"When the food person comes in Emily your going to act like your hurt or sick. Just get him to come toward you."

The young woman nodded.

"Tim and Joe you attack the guard and take his gun. Then we will slowly take it from there one creature at a time."

Joe spoke now, "How do we know that they will not reach their destination before the next meal."

"We can only hope they don't."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The lock to the door clicked and Emily lay on the floor clutching her stomach. The creature entered pushing the food trays. Emily groaned and the creature looked up at her.

"What's wrong with you," it hissed.

Suddenly the two waiting males jumped forward taking the creatures weapons. They handed them to the man leading the group. He smiled and checked the weapons.

"Come on let's go."

Meanwhile...

Frank looked at his companions. They had been making plans for three hours straight. The yawned and the men chuckled.

"You should go on to bed. We'll finish this up."

"Okay." the boy said going back to his room.

"So what do you think?"

The other sighed, "I think we have a chance. That is if something else doesn't happen we're not expecting to take place."

The first spoke again, "What about the boy we have with us? Will he be able to handle what he is going to have to handle?"

"He is his father's son."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Joe felt nervous as he made his way down the hallways. The man only knocked out gaurds and took their weapons. The boy felt nervous having a weapon he knew almost nothing about. Finally, after several successes the group ran into a group that made them back down the way they'd come.

The man that lead them was the man who had taken Joe to the examining room. For a while the boy was sure that they were going to lose the fight, but his group found a large area with many objects to hide behind. The minutes drug by as the two sides fought without stopping then suddenly the blue green humanoid fell gasping in pain. The leader of the humans jumped forward with the gun aimed at the man's heart.

Joe gasped shocked. He was going to kill... No Joe wouldn't let it happen. The boy rushed forward knocking his leader away from the other. At first the defenders looked stunned and stared at the humans. Then they rushed forward restraining the struggling humans. Joe felt his arms jerked behind his back and drug down the hall.

"NO! The boy stays."

His captives glanced at their wounded leader and then at the boy.

"He was involved."

"Yes and he saved my life. I don't want him in the detention cells." The creatures glanced at each other. "Don't worry I will bring it up with the captain."

Meanwhile...

The men had been dicussing for hours their plans.

"So we'll stop at Dunts and get some trade goods and continue from there."

"Yes, should I wake the boy? He needs to get used to our time."

"We'll start training him tomorrow. After, all this is going to take a while to accomplish."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Joe felt his heart hammer in his chest as he was lead through the hallways. The man he had saved lead the group. Finally, they came to doors that opened to the group. Once he entered the room he saw a woman sitting at a desk.

"What is it?" she said standing. "What has happened?"

The man began explaining to the woman as quickly as possible. She frowned as she listened.

"That's interesting. Do you know what you ask?" she said in a low voice.

"Yes."

"The responsibility."

"I understand it captain. I wish to not only put him under my charge, but adopt him."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Dan, you ...you cccc can't. I mean..."

"I have resources. My family is very wealthy."

The woman coughed, "What will they think?"

"It would not be the first time that others have been brought into the family line."

"True, but no human."

"They'll have to deal with it. It is my choice who replaces my dead son through adoption. I will buy the boy from you. How much?"

"I...I... He must be punished for his involvement in the attack."

"That does not stop you from selling him here and now. Also he can be punished while the processes of adoption is going on."

The captain frowned, "Fine six max."

"That is too much for any human!" called one of the creatures.

The other laughed, "Oh, no. She wishes to discourage me. However I have never been easily discouraged. Deal."

"Very well. He'll work in the kitchens until the adoption process is done. Acceptable."

"Of course."

The man turned and waved at the men. "Please release the boy."

The creatures did and the man came forward grabbing Joe's arm and led the boy out of the room and through the halls.

"Why?"

The man continued walking without answering.

"Why?" the boy said louder.

The man sighed, "First, you saved my life. I respected you for that. Second, I am saving your life. A slave life is hard especially for the humans. The last reason is not your concern yet. If you survive what is going to happen then well it's your concern then."

Joe stopped walking and glared at the men. "I think I deserve to go or I'll..."

"You're sure stubborn. The last reason is I need to name a replacement for my son. He and his mother died three years ago. My family is pressuring me to produce an heir and remary. The problem is I don't want to. If you become my heir then they must stop asking about it."

"Why do you have to have an heir?"

"Child not now."

"My name is Joe."

"Not now then, Joe."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Frank yelped as ice water hit him. Rolling out of bed he glared at the man who was holding the cup.

"Why'd you do that?"

The man laughed again, "I tried to wake you, but it didn't work. Be glad I used ice water and not acid."

"Acid," the boy gasped.

"Joke. Humans take things to literal."

Frank climbed up he followed the man.

"After breakfast we shall start on training you."

Later...

Frank was tired by the time he was done for the day. The two men had him everywhere in the spaceship doing jobs. Fixing wiring to cleaning something up was what the boy did. When one job was done he would be led to another. When he finally lay down the boy drifted off to sleep.

In the kitchen of the spaceship the two men were discussing the boy.

"He learns fast does he not."

The other chuckled, "Uh, he does. For the next couple nights he will be so worn out he wont pose a problem."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the review. Please forgive any bad spelling or grammar. **

Chapter 13:

Dan had led Joe to an isolated lad in the ship. The boy looked about uncertain. The humaniod however walked to the far wall and opened a cabinet. He with drew a neddle and inserted it into his arm and drew blood. The blood was red like human blood, but had a slight blue color to it. After the man was finished drawing his blood he approached a startled Joe.

"What are you going to do?"

The man chuckled at the boy. "I am going to give you a shot of my blood."

The boy stepped back looking at the man warrily. In response the man raised his free hand and spoke calmly.

"This is required and you have no choice. Before you start grumbling or asking a million questions sit and I'll explain within my power."

Joe stared at the man and then took a seat and waited for the man to explain.

"Well to begin with I am from a planet similiar to earth with some notable differences. However, I will tell you of the history if and only if you survive this challenge of being adopted. People from my planet have a interesting blood. When given to other species it will change them into something in between their species and mine. Humans are the closest species to our own, but are not nearly as advanced in knowledge as we are. So it is often frowned on adopting one. However, I am going to adopt you. My blood must be in your viens before we arrive at my planet. Now this is not easy. My blood will attack your blood destroying it and replacing it with mine. If you survive the blood in you will be mostly mine, but still slightly human. It is possible you will not make it through the transistion."

Joe looked away, but the man continued. "Here are the choices in front of you. Refuse me and go to the isolation cells for the rest of the trip and hope you get lucky as a slave and live, or go through this a possibly gain a better life than you at the moment."

"What if I want to go home."

"Joe," he whispered softly, "That's not possible. Maybe when you've lived on my planet for a while and I am sure you are in good standing then I will arrange for you to visit your home."

The boy looked at the floor and thought. Dan watched him thoughtfully. "Why if it is so hard to survive am I being punished in the kitchen?"

Dan smiled he knew now the boy was relenting.

"The captain knows about the process of aboption from my planet. She knows that your chances of surviving is much better if you are working in some way."

"I thought she disapproved." the boy muttered.

"Not really. She is putting on a show for when my family comes to question her. That way she will be able to say, 'I tried to discourage the man'."

"Oh," the boy breathed. "Alright I guess give me the shot."

The man nodded and injected the contents into the boy's arm. After discarding the needle he motioned for the blond boy to follow him. He brought the boy to a room that was empty and handed him a bundle of clothes.

"What is this for?"

"You are no longer a slave. Those clothes your wearing have no place in your daily life now. It will keep the guards off your back. Now hurry up and get dressed. I'll wait outside and wait."

Later...

Joe pushed the food cart down to the isolation hall. He was glad for the virtual map that led the way down to where he was taking the food. Of course he was only allowed to use it for two weeks so he better memorize it quickly. Coming to the first door he stopped and knocked. The person stuck his/her hands out the door. Joe gave them a tray of food.

The person looked through the boy and hissed. It was the man who had arranged the rebellion.

"Traitor! Idiot. You'll pay for this. When I get out of here."

Joe ducked his head and started on one of the gaurds laughed.

"Ignore him. He isn't getting out. How you feel kid."

"Fine."

Joe felt almost normal. Yet he had started to notice a burning in his arm where the needle had injected the foreign blood. The boy only hoped he was going to make it through this in one piece. Contining on his way he soon had all the isolation rooms done and he headed back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

Dan and the captain sat in her office over a cup of tea.

"You know for such a primitive planet Earth does have some good things"

"Huh. This is not why you asked me here is it?"

The woman laughed. Shaking her head she spoke, "No. Are you sure you want to do this. I know you. You get attached way to easily."

"I'll be fine. I've tried before and met failure."

"Dan why not just name your nephew. It would be easier on you and your nerves. I know how hard it is to actually have a child die from the blooding and do you think they will allow you him without the blood of a woman added to him?"

"My blood should be enough."

The woman chuckled, "It will not work and you know it. Someone will challenge."

Dan laughed, "For all your travels you have not forgot anything about your ancestral home have you?"

"No," she said sipping from her cup.

The man had withdrawn into his own thoughts. Then a smile spread over his face.

"Mel you could help me?"

"Oh I could." the woman raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Marry me."

"What?" she said then looked away. "Dan I can't give up my life on this ship. I..."

"I am not asking you to. Marry me and continue here. No one will ask you to leave."

"You would let me roam without a check?"

"No I will check on you after all this would not be the first time I've asked you to marry me."

The woman looked out her window and nodded and then spoke, "I... I will."

The man smiled and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Frank yawned as he mopped the floor. Looking out the window all he saw was the darkness of space. Shivering the boy kept moping. The men could be heard discussing their plans in the next room. Niether allowed the boy to get involved.

Meanwhile...

Joe twisted in his bunk. He felt like he was on fire. Every move and breath felt like it only added fuel to the fire. The door to his room opened and Dan stepped in followed by the captain.

"How you feeling?"

The boy just glared.

"Yeah, Dan asked a stupid question." the woman said.

Coming forward the woman reached down and guided his arm till it was stretched out. The man moved with a needle in his hand.

"What?' Joe breathed out.

"The captain is my wife. I'm adding her blood to yours. The process will go faster."

Joe said no more as the blood was injected to his arm. The two left after the shot had been administered to the boy.

"He looks so tired and in so much pain."

"Your blood might speed everything up."

"Well no matter what hopefully he survives."

Later...

The two men had sent Frank to repair some wiring that did not need fixing. They knew it would take time for the boy to actually admit that he had no clue what was wrong.

"The boy is not ready for what he might see when we get there."

"I know."

"I have a suggestion."

The man glanced away from his friend looking at the bland cabnets of the kitchen. "Well?"

"We take him to the market station before we head to the planet."

The man closed his eyes, "I don't neccassarily agree."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

The market stations of space are more crowded than any market that Frank had ever been to. The noises seemed to cut off any hearing he had. His eyes scanned the objects being sold. Nothing looked familiar to the young boy. The fruits(if they were fruits) came in a shapes, sizes, and colors the boy had not thought possible. Merchants stood praising their products and downing the other cells objects.

"What do you think?" the man from the ship who had accompanied him asked. The other had refused to come.

"I don't know. It's similiar and different than home."

The man nodded leading him through the close isle of a jewelery stand. The woman behind it looked at Frank with dark eyes that made the boy shiver and duck his head. Soon they came to a large area where a large stage stood at one side with people standing below.

Frank's heart sank as he took in the people lined on the stage in chains. He did not have to understand the language to know what was happening and it made him sick. Turning his head away he closed his eyes this was wrong so wrong. A hand settled on his arm. Looking up at the man he frowned.

"Take a good look. This is what you're going to see when we catch up to your brother. He will be in chains working in the dark. No one cares for your opinions. Slavery still exists in the universe even if it's not apparent at first."

Meanwhile...

Joe winced as he walked through the halls of the ship. Any time he passed a crew member he recieved glances full of pity. The food treys he pushed on his cart gave him something to consentrate on when it came time for meals. However, there was nothing the cook would allow him to do afterwards. The boy's hand shook to much to cut, dice, or wash anything in the kitchen.

The boy was so tired his mind seemed to buzz with effort at everything he was doing. Dan and his new wife tried to help, but the burning only seemed to get worse each second that went by. Sighing he shoved the food trey into the isolation cell. The man inside screamed insults that Joe just chose to completely ingore.

Later...

Frank stumbled into the ship from the long day out amoung the merchants. The man who had stayed behind looked up.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"No," Frank mumbled heading for his room.

"So he didn't take it well?"

"We knew he wouldn't."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Laura woke with a start. The dream that had woken her still fresh in her mind. Getting up she walked to her sons' rooms. Nothing had changed in them at all. She probably could have dusted, but did not have the heart to move anything in the boys' rooms. Hugging herself she sank to the floor sobbing.

Hours later when her husband found her she was still there against the wall that was between the two rooms. Leaning down he gently pulled her to her feet.

"Has there been any news about the boys?"

"No, but we'll keep looking."

Meanwhile...

Joe's body hurt so bad he could barely move a muscle. Someone put a wet cloth on his forehead. The boy tried to sit up, but a hand held him down.

"No stay still my son."

A woman's voice came softly, "I'll tell Carlos he wont be able to help."

"Okay. Do we have any pain..."

"No. We have never had this to happen before."

Meanwhile...

Frank looked out at the endless darkness with small points of light. The market scene had still refused to leave him. The thought of his younger brother chained like that just made things worse. Closing his eyes he prayed hard that he found his brother in one piece.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Dan was going between his duties and the young boy's room. As the minutes ticked by the more pain the boy seemed to be in. Now he lay a cool wet cloth across his forehead to try to lower the temperature that had been rising since the blood injections.

Suddenly, he heard his video phone beep. Going over he turned it on. He kept it with him as much as possible. The picture that came up was that of his mother.

"Dan, it is so good to see you. Is your ship on time?"

"Yes, mother. Still to the point I see."

"Well I have someone here to meet you when you get..."

Joe whimpered in his sleep.

"What was that?"

"Mother I need to go. I have to do something. Bye. Love you."

Hitting the off button he returned to the boy's side and took his pulse. It was getting weaker. This was not good.

Meanwhile...

Frank was jostled awake when the spaceship came to a sudden stop. Gettin up he went to the control room.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Galatic Patrol has decided to stop us." one of the men told him.

"What do they want?"

"They don't have to want anything or have a reason."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to those who have reviewed this story.**

Chapter 18:

Frank stood as far from the two creatures that had boarded the ship as possible. He did not like the looks of them.

"Gentlemen," Tof greeted the men with a smile. "May we get you anything?"

"No. Do you have papers for the ship?"

Cart nodded and handed some documents over to the monkey-cat like creatures.

"Hm, everything is in order." the Galatic Patrol officer commented.

"What about the human? Where's his papers?"

Tof and Cart exchanged glances. "Sir, he is part of the crew. Humans that work as crewmen do not need paper work."

"Of course, so you wont mind staying here while we check and madke sure he wasn't stole."

Tof laughed, "Of course not."

Meanwhile...

Dan sat with his head in his hands. Joe was getting weaker and weaker. The boy's face was an unhealthy white color. Joe groaned and opened his eyes.

"Water..." he whispered.

Dan jerked at the boy's voice shocked. He had not been responding to anything before and now he wanted something. The man smiled getting the boy some water. Gently he helped the boy drink the water before letting him settle in the bed once more. Hope was settling in him. The boy might start recovering now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Joe opened his eyes. The room he was in was dark. Sitting up the boy rolled out of bed. The pain that had been torturing his body for several days was gone. Fumbling for the light control he finally found it. The light blinked on.

The teenager gasp in surprise. There in a chair with his head resting on the desk was Dan. The man must have stayed with him for hours to see what would happen. A lump rose in his throat. He did not know what to think.

Going over he gently shook the man.

"What?" the man gasped looking around. "Is something wrong? Is Joe okay? I didn't mean..."

"Dan, I'm okay."

"Joe," the man smiled, "you're awake. I thought your were begining to get better."

"Not without you."

The man stood looking around the room. A bed, a desk, bathroom, and calendar was the only thing in the room. "Too bad we only have four more days on board. If we had more we'd decorate this barren thing we dare call a room. Come we have to show Mel her son is alive and healthy again."

Joe laughed and allowed Dan to lead him out of the room into the halls of the ship.

Meanwhile...

Frank did not trust the Galatic Patrol one bit and his nervousness showed. Tof sighed watching the boy pace. It was starting to drive him crazy.

"Frank, they will find no record on your name, appearance or DNA. You have never been in the system."

Cart nodded and spoke, "They are many things, but never do they cross into illegal matters when it is possible they will get caught."

Suddenly the door of the ship opened and the two creatures entered. They looked all the world like they regretted what they said to the men.

"The boy is free. We are sorry." one said.

"You must understand. There is a lot of slaves being stolen or set free by rebels."

"We were just doing our job." the other continued.

Tof smiled, "Of course gentlemen. However, since there is trouble with such things could you write us a note or something that we can give another patrol in case we are stopped?"

Both frowned, but nodded. "Right it would be to everyone's advantage."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Mel Cooper looked up from the paper work on her desk to the sight of two people she least thought she would see. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at Joe. He was moving about and the dull look to his eyes had left.

"Dan is he okay?"

Dan nodded and then guided the boy to stand before her. She studied him carefully. Like any other species Joe showed no outward appearance of the change the blood had brought. Mel knew however that on the inside his DNA no longer just carried the Hardy genes but now hers and Dan's as well.

"Joe how do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine." they boy said meeting her eyes.

"Have you eaten yet."

Joe shook his head.

"Dan take our son and get him something to eat. Really what's wrong with your head. Surely you know he needs food."

Joe looked at the floor not sure how he felt about them adopting him. Of course this was a better option than slavery for the time being. Dan gently took his arm and guided him out of the room and toward the mess hall leaving a smiling Mel.

Our son. The two words were enough to make her smile. She had always wanted a son, but had never had the time. Dan had asked more than once for her to marry him and he had been met with the word no everytime. Closing her eyes she smiled happy to have a family.

Meanwhile...

Laura Hardy sat watching the women from church working in her house. They would not let her do anything and she listened as Gertrude gave out orders to the women. Part of her wanted to be alone, but she also knew that if she was she would go crazy. So she put up with the annoying sounds the women made as they worked.

Most of all she wanted to be with her husband, but he was off on another lead. That was all he seemed to be doing lately. Following on false lead after another. Only to come back empty handed to leave again without pause. He was starting to look older than he really was.

"Laura would you like some coffee?" The woman looked into the caring face of Angela Heart.

Reaching her hand out she took the cup from the young girl's hand. She was nineteen or twenty. Laura couldn't remember. This girl had become her companion when she wasn't doing some self assigned task. The woman's sister-in-law payed the girl no mind.

"Want to talk about it?" the girl's quiet voice asked.

Laura looked at her startled. Talk about what happened. Talk about how her heart had been frozen. How much she wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Talk to a girl who was just trying to be nice and did not know about the situation.

"You wouldn't understand." was her reply at last.

"You would be surprised."

Laura looked at the girl with doubt.

"When I was ten my family lived in New York." Laura knew the Heart family had moved to Bayport, but she had not known that. "I had a brother who was just a few years older. He was smart and kind and loving. He wanted so much to learn. One day he beat our parents out of bed. All of us were still asleep. We think he went outside to check the mail like he always did. When my parents woke up they didn't find him in his room. For six years we searched, but never found anything. Nothing. The police suggested maybe my parents had something to do with it."

The older woman stared at the girl shocked. Mrs. Hardy would never have guessed that such a thing could have happened to her. The girl seemed so upbeat.

Meanwhile...

Fenton climbed in his car slamming the door. Another dead end. The man was starting to lose hope. Shaking his head he thought no. He would never give up as long as there was breath in his body. Starting the car he decided to go home and see Laura and the police.

Meanwhile...

Frank was glad when the ship pulled away from the Galatic Patrol. Something still seemed off about the whole thing.

"Tof. We are stopping at the next port. I want the boy's name on the ship. There can be no question about him then." Cart called.

"You expecting trouble?"

"Hmm, no not yet. I just don't like those two. Better safe than sorry. Also we'll speak to the Galatic Patrol Commander at the port. He can tell us if it's a real form they use."

Tof turned from the controls surprised. Frank looked at the man cofused. "Something is up isn't it."

"Not sure yet. Tell you when I know." Cart said heading toward the back of the ship.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Joe ate hungrily. It was the first meal he had had in a while and he was enjoying it. Dan sat across from him watching silently.

"Joe?"

The boy glance up. "Yes?"

"I need to teach you what I can in the next days of the world I come from. It will take a lot, but you need it to survive. Do you think you're well enough for that?"

Joe glanced at the empty dining hall. He and Dan had been left alone.

"I can try."

The man nodded pleased with the answer. The teenager went back to eating while Dan looked off in the distance. A man in uniform came up and spoke to Dan.

"Sir, we areand at the stop for the humans. Captian Cooper ask you to take the boy to his room and join her." with that the man left.

"I'm not a baby." Joe mumbled annoyed.

Dan laughed, "It's not that. The planet we are stopping at have a bad habit of thinking every human is there's. We always try to keep a few human's for the crew, but only succeed when not stopping here. Besides the Galatic Patrol backs this place."

"Galatic Patrol?"

The man waved his hand, "Eat up. I'll explain later okay."

The boy nodded.

Meanwhile...

Fenton Hardy walked into his house and was surprise to hear his wife talking in a almost cheerfull voice. Glancing in the living room he saw her and Angela Heart talking.

"Laura?" he asked unsure of what was going on.

"Oh hi, dear. I and Angela were just talking. Any luck?"

"No. I just thought I'd stop by and check on you."

Laura's smile dropped and a tear fell from her eyes. Angela leaned forward and patted the older woman's hand.

"Hey, it's going to get better."

His wife nodded and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Fenton can I have a word?" Gertrude called from the kitchen.

"Sure," he said giving his wife a concerned look.

Entering the kitchen he noticed that his sister was frowning deeply.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

The man waited and was surprised that she sighed in disapointment

"Your wife needs you. She needs you now."

"I have to find our sons."

Gertrude frowned again, "You're leaving again so soon."

"Yes." with that he turned leaving his frowning sister more unhappy than she had been before. Finally she glanced out at the pair of talking women. This young woman was good for Laura to have around.

Meanwhile...

Frank hated waiting. Every minute they stayed one place Joe got further away. Closing his eyes he wished Tof and Cart would hurry up.

Meanwhile...

Tof and Cart left the Galatic Patrol Office angry. Those two brutes had been fakes and it was a very good thing they had stopped at port. Now there ship had to be searched to locate whatever tracking device was on the ship.

"Pirates, you were right, but Frank isn't going to like it."

"I know Tof, but it's better than ending up slaves."

The two pushed through the crowded port heading back to their ship to break the news. Niether were going to like the end result of telling Frank.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Frank slammed his fist against the wall. Just as Tof and Cart had predicted he was not happy at the delay. That had been the fifth time the boy had hit the wall.

"Frank, the anger is not going to get us out of port faster. Just relax." Cart advised.

The boy growled angry. However, he did sit down and sighed.

Meanwhile...

Fenton was on the road again. A boy meeting Frank's description had been checked into a hospital with no identification. Hopefully it would be his son.

Meahwhile...

Joe was bored. He had been in his room for hours without seeing anyone else. Sitting down he sighed. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

"Joe?" the boy jerked awake at his name being said.

"What?"

"Are you ready for lessons?"

The boy moaned, but rolled out of bed so he was sitting on the edge. "As ready as I will ever be."

Meanwhile...

Laura and Angela had actually managed to get together and prepare a supper for all the women helpers. Gertrude stood in the background smiling. Laura was getting some of her spunk back. Smiling she went and set the dining room table and went a pulled out a couple extra tables and chairs to accomadate the women.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Joe Hardy had thought that learning a new form of math was hard, but nothing compared to learning the rules of the planet he was going to. Everything seemed to blur in his mind as Dan spoke to him about the history, culture, customs, food, laws, and much more. Somethings were similiar to life on earth, but others were too far out for the boy to understand.

"Joe repeat the royal creed."

Sighing the boy repeated the creed he had first been taught by Dan. He would have to recite it when he got on the planet in front of the King and Queen. Dan seemed more concerned with the boy knowing that than knowing anything else he was forcing the boy to learn. Joe sometimes wondered if they would stop to eat if it wasn't for Mel coming to interrupt them.

Finally Joe came to the end and looked at Dan waiting for his judgement.

"Good, I think you have it."

Meanwhile...

Frank sighed in relief as the group was finally able to leave the port and get going again. Closing his eyes he wished he had already caught up with Joe and those who held him captive.

"Hey, kid go check the hook up down in the engine room. I don't trust their work putting everything back."

The boy nodded and went on down to the engine room and began to search through the wiring and electronic devices to see if anything was out of place. Everything looked the same to him.

Meanwhile...

Fenton swallowed as he followed the doctor into an ICU room. The doctor had warned him the boy was badly hurt. That was no lie. His arms were marked with cuts and bruises. Walking around to see the face he gasped.

"Well?" the doctor asked.

The detective felt relief and pity rise into his chest. Relief that this hurt child was not his and pity that another child had been hurt so badly. Looking up at the doctor he said in a strained voice.

"No, it's not Frank."

The doctor sighed. "I had hoped we had his name, but we still have a John Doe."

"I'll go now."

The doctor nodded and lead the worried and the stunned adult out of the room and into the lobby. Soon Fenton was back in the car driving back toward his house. He had run out of clues and tips. He would have to start at square one.

Meanwhile...

Laura was happy the women had liked the supper she and Angela had fixed. Now she and the younger woman were cleaning everything up while talking about anything to keep her mind off her sons.

"Do you think they will be alright?"

Angela looked at the woman not surprised that the worry she had pushed to the back of her mind was back. "Yes. They are from a strong family."

"I just want to know they are alright. Hear them, see them, or something."

"I would love to talk with my brother, but as long as I can't prove he's dead I'll still believe he's out there somewhere alive. That's how I've managed all these years."

Laura nodded and smiled before picking up another dish to dry. This young woman amazed her sometimes at the wisdom she had for someone so young.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Mel called Dan into her office after making the man and boy take a break from the lessons. The man seemed to want to run out of the door and back to the room he had left Joe in.

"What is it?"

The woman sighed, "You need to lighten up. He'll learn, but he needs time."

"We don't have much time."

"You are worried about you parents." she said.

"They are not easily pleased I just want..." he trailed off turning away.

The woman touched his arm. "Have you told him?"

The man turned to her and frowned, "No."

Gasping the woman leaned forward, "Dan you need to tell him."

"I know. I just don't know what to say."

"Just tell him. He's come this far. If he can survive being blooded he can take the news on your parents."

The man nodded and leaned forward to kiss his wife. "I'll try."

Meanwhile...

Fenton Hardy walked into his house bone tired. His wife looked up from her chair eyes wide.

"It wasn't him."

She relaxed, but her eyes told him she was still nervous.

"Laura dear we'll find them. Where is everyone?"

"They went home. I stayed up to wait to see if anything came of your last lead. Guess not."

Fenton walked to the chair and leaned over and kissed her.

"Any leads?"

"I ran out. This is the last one was a dead end."

The woman sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I miss them so much, Fenton."

"I know dear. We are not going to give up. I'll find some new leads and then..."

"I want to go from now on." Laura Hardy interrupted.

"What? Laura it's just to dangerous."

"I will not be left behind again. Fenton, either I go with you or on my own."

The man stared at his wife in shock. Sighing he relented, "Okay. You go too."


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I have not updated in a while. Hope you like this. Oh and before I forget updates may be a lot more slow in coming because of events right now. Sorry, but it happens. Right now though enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 25:

Joe looked up at Dan when he entered the room. The man looked nervous.

"Take a break we need to talk." the man said.

The boy did not need any encouragement. Closing the book he was working on he looked at the man.

"Okay, well." the man sighed closing his eyes. "You see my parents are royalty. The King and Queen."

Joe started at the man as he blurted out the words.

"What?" Joe barely whispered.

Meanwhile...

Frank was relieved when they made it to the planet, but he was not happy about having to stay in the ship while the other two went to look for Joe. Anger swelled in him this was his brother he should be out there looking too. Sighing he sit down and began watching the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Dan looked at the boy who was staring at him like he was crazy. "I know it sounds strange, but it's true."

"Why didn't you metion this before?"

"I didn't know how you would act." the man said turning away.

"So it never crossed your mind to tell me before now?"

"Yes, but it seemed like not a good idea." the man looked away.

Joe breathed deeply. "I think you need to fill me in instead of the books.

Meanwhile...

Frank looked up as the two men came in.

"Well?"

"We're sorry. He wasn't left there. We can follow the ship and see if they can tell us about him."

The boy stared at his friend in shock. Joe was not on the planet. They didn't know where he was. Suddenly the ship spun in front of Frank's eyes.

"Hey, we'll find him. Sometimes it takes a while."

The boy nodded numbly.

Meanwhile...

Laura and Fenton walked into the police station to speak with the chief. He met them at the door with a brown envelope.

"Here it is hop this helps."

"I'm sure it will." Fenton said and before the chief could ask any questions the two left.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

The men watched Frank move dejectedly around the room. He barely responded to anything any more. It worried the two greatly.

"Frank we're just a day behind the ship. No need to worry."

"Of course not." The boy's words may have been to agree, but his voice told that he thought this whole adventure was lost.

Car looked at his friend. Something would have to give soon.

Meanwhile...

Joe's brain felt numb from all the information he had to take in and retain. Dan had told him everything about the royal family down to the smallest detail. Dan had also taught him some of the customs the royals had to keep in order to keep the people happy.

So when Mel entered the room the boy sighed in relief.

"Dan we are about to start docking. You two might want to get something to eat."

"What about you?" Dan asked.

"I have already ate. I haven't been hold up in this room so long I forgot what the outside of the room looks like."

Meanwhile...

Laura looked at the papers in front of her. All of them dead ends. Most were just sightings of people fitting the boys' discription, but others were more cruel. One person had tried a fake ransom. Another had dressed their child up as one of the boys. The last had tried to say the boys had been kidnapped by aliens from another universe.

Dropping the piece of paper down Laura looked at her husband. He looked much worse than she did.

"Would you like some coffee."

Her husband nodded never taking his eyes off the papers.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Joe Hardy hurriedly ate the food in front of him. Dan was doing the same and the boy could not help, but be glad to finally get some peace from the hard day of learning. The ship lurched and both grabbed the plates to keep them in place. The boy finished his food right as Mel entered the room.

"We're all docked. Are you two ready?"

"I am. Joe?"

The boy shrugged and gave a half hearted smile. "Let's find out."

Meanwhile...

Frank was glad when he finally saw the planet. Soon he would be able to find Joe. Suddenly the communication link buzzed to life.

Cart pressed a button putting the coomunication of speaker.

_Please identify your reason for approaching our planet._

"We wish to experience your culture unless that of course is not allowed." Tof spoke up.

_It is allowed. However we are not able to allow you to land until further notice. _

"We are low on fuel. We must land soon." Cart said.

_We will send a fueling ship to you if that is alright?_

"Yes. Thank you."

Frank watched as the feed was turned off.

Meanwhile...

Gertrude Hardy entered the family living room and froze. Her husband and wife sat on the couch asleep. Laura's head rested on Fenton's shoulder and Fenton had his on top of her head. Carefully the older woman left. They needed their rest after all.


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay sorry to anyone who has been reading this for the long wait for updates. Anyway I don't know how many people even read this story, but I am close to being done. Geesh I will be glad to be done. I know the detail and chapter are short and I have to face it pathetic. Hopefully I can write a better story next time. For those of you who have been following this story or reviewing I want to thank you for putting up with me. **

Chapter 29:

Joe felt like his heart was in his throat as he left the ship. The planet looked like earth as far as the boy could see. Green, lush and full of life all around as far as he could see. There were a group of people standing outside the ship and Dan guided the boy toward the people.

Dan, Mel, and Joe all performed the custom greetings to the King and Queen. Both watched with expressionless faces. Finally the woman spoke her voice making the teenager cringe.

"I see you have at least taught him manners. Let us retire to the palace. Food is waiting there. It will give us time to get to understand your NEW son."

"I agree." the man said already turning to walk away.

Meanwhile...

Frank watched the monitors of the shuttle as the fuel was pumped into the space craft. In a few minutes the process was complete. Suddenly, beep sounded in the command room. Cart answered promptly.

"Yes?"

_You have permission to land now. You may proceed._

"Message recieved and understood. Thank you." The man smiled at his companions. "That didn't take as long as it could have."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

The palace was astounding. Everything seemed to be one piece unlike the castles of Earth. It was almost as if hands had not formed it, but nature had taken pains to create a building. However, that could not be. Nature could never form something so symmetrical.

"I see he is amazed by the work of the castle?" the Queens words sound annoyed.

Dan spoke softly, "On Earth they do not have such buildings. To create such buildings on that planet it takes time and effort to shape blocks to start. The finished product while beautiful is nothing like our buildings."

"Is it true you have never seen anything like this?"

Joe nodded to her, "I have seen some buildings that are beautiful, but nothing like this. It is almost as if hands never had anything to do with it."

Cruel laughter escaped the Queen's lips. "You have not given your son enough instruction."

Mel frowned and then spoke, "On a space ship there is little time for instruction of children. Joe learned what he could. Will you please tell us what is to be discussed or get off so I can help get my son settled in on his new home world."

The King who had been queit all this time laughed and spoke, "Your reptutation goes well before you. I am glad to see that's true. People like you make my days as a ruler enjoyable. My wife wishes to ask if our son truly wants to name this boy his heir. If he does it cannot be changed later if you two have a child."

Dan stepped behind Joe placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I would not have given him my blood and Mel's if I were not serious. Joe is my heir. The laws allow it and nothing you say or do will change my mind. Instruction he needs yes. I will give him as much as I can and then call in tutors for the rest."

The Queen spoke, "Well with all that settled then let us truly welcome our grandson into his new home."

The group started down a hallway only to stop and glance at Mel when her link went off. She winced and picked it up and spoke into it.

"Listen I have to check on my ship someone needs some information and wont leave or get it from anywhere else."

Meanwhile...

Frank stood with his two friends in front of the ship they had been chasing half way across the universe. It had not taken long to find it docked and ask the crew about the captain. Now they were waiting to speak with her. The young man was rocking back and forth. His breaths coming in short huffs.

"Calm down Frank. We will get some answers."

"What if the answers aren't good? Can I go home and face my parents without Joe?"

The men exchanged looks and Car spoke, "Uh I don't understand."

"What if they killed Joe or he had an accident?"

Neither man knew how to answer the boy's worry.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Mel walked into the hanger bay and approached her ship. Two men and a boy stood there leaning against the sleek body. Once they saw her they all straightened and nodded.

"Hello, I'm the captain of this ship. Can I help you?"

One of the men nodded, "Yeah. We're looking for a human boy. Blond hair and blue eyes. He's this boy's brother," he said pointing to the black haired youth.

Mel felt her heart leap. "You are Joe's brother?"

The boy nodded, "Is he okay?"

The woman stepped forward and touched his cheek. Her eyes studied the boy's features. "You look like him with darker eyes and hair. What's your name?"

"Frank." he whispered. "Please what's happened to my brother?"

Mel began telling the story of what had happened in a rush.

Meanwhile...

Dan watched as his parents showed Joe around the castle grounds. Both seemed to have been given more life than they had had in a long while. Suddenly his link went off.

"Yes," he answered.

"Dan. It's Mel. Joe's brother is here or someone who says he is Joe's brother. You need to bring Joe and your parents down here."

"Did you tell him what happened?" Dan asked his wife.

"Yes, I was so shocked and didn't think."

"Don't worry I'll brings him. We'll find out if it is true. I'll let Joe see him if he recognizes him use the dna computer to confirm further."

"Okay."

"Just keep them there and don't let them leave. Love you bye." Dan said cutting off his com link and looking toward his parents and Joe.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Joe had been startled when Dan had told him they were going back to the ship. However, when the boy asked what was going on Dan refused to hive him an answer. So followed closely by Dan's parents Joe allowed himself to be led to the hangar where the spaceship was. As the group rounded the corner Joe froze as he saw his brother standing next to the ship.

Time seemed to slow down as the other boy raised his head to look at the group he had heard coming. His eyes widened in shock and then he exclaimed his brother's name.

"Joe!" the boys rushed forward and hugged while everyone else stared on in amazement.

"What is going on?" Dan's mother said.

Mel cleared her throat. "I think they need some time. Uh, why don't we go and talk inside."

Joe and his brother just waited until everyone had entered the space station.

"Joe, are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Frank. Uh, how did you get here?" the younger of the two asked.

"It's a long story." the dark haired

"We've got some time." Joe responed.

"Yeah. I guess we do."

Meanwhile...

Mel's fingers worked on the key board as the computers ran the DNA scan. Frowning she looked at Dan before speaking.

"They are related."

Dan shook his head, "This complicates things. Joe isn't just going to stay here when his brother returns to Earth."

"Frank isn't going to stay here." Car told them.

The Queen laughed. "They do not need to stay on the planet to be instructed."

"They?" Dan whispered.

"Yes, they. Joe was able to take your blood so Frank can as well. After that is finished they could return home to their parents their. You and Mel could very well give them the education they need."

"You would allow Joe to do that?"

"Yes, after all Frank was willing to come halfway across the galaxy to find his brother." the Queen said.

"Well now all we have to do is tell them."

Meanwhile...

Joe and Frank were still catching up when the group came out of the space craft.

"Joe." Dan called to the boy.

The boy stood and walked over to the man. "Yes."

"We are going to send you home, but we want to do to Frank that we did to you."

"Do you have to?" Joe asked eyes looking slightly worried.

"No it's his choice."

"What's my choice?" Frank interrupted.

Dan glanced at his parents and the two nodded. His eyes found Mel's and they shared a quiet conversation. Breathing he told Frank what they wished to do. Frank looked at his little brother. Once Dan was done he turned his eyes to him.

"Yes."

"Okay. Tonight after we are done I'll give you the doses from mine and Mel's blood."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Joe sat next to Frank's bed watching his older brother as the blood did its work. While the young boy was nervous about what was happening to his sibling he trusted what Dan had told him.

"Joe you need to eat. Come on." Mel's voice came from the doorway.

"I don't want to leave him. What if something goes wrong?" the boy said without looking away from the fevered boy.

Mel walked up behind the boy and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is going to happen. Soon the fever will break and we will be leaving for Earth."

Finally, Joe stood and allowed her to walk him out of the room to go and eat.

Meanwhile…..

Fenton Hardy studied his sleeping wife on the couch. No matter how heart breaking it was to look for their children she had never faltered in her loyalty to them. Without his wife the man feared he would have given up looking a while back.

Closing his eyes he prayed for something to give and that they would find the boys soon.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you everyone that read and took time to review. Here is the last chapter.**

Six months later….

Frank and Joe gazed out of the windows of the spaceship. Earth was below them and both boys were glad that the trip was almost over for them. Dan and Mel had told them they would be close to help the boys as they became more used to their new abilities.

Meanwhile…..

Fenton Hardy got up from his place on the couch when the doorbell rang. Opening the door his heart dropped to the floor. There stood his sons.

"Dad?" Frank questioned.

"Boys," he breathed stepping forward and pulling them into a hug.

"Fenton is everything alr….." Mrs. Hardy trailed off as she came to see what was taking her husband so long at the door only to find her sons hugging her husband.

"Frank, Joe." She breathed stepping forward to hug her sons.


End file.
